


Stardew Valley - Choose Your Adventure

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Your adventure takes you - Juliana/Julian Tobias - to a valley called Stardew and you're set to meet various characters along the way.
Relationships: Female Player (Stardew Valley) & Various, Female Player (Stardew Valley)/Various, Male Player (Stardew Valley) & Various, Male Player (Stardew Valley)/Various
Series: Choose Your Own Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830979
Kudos: 5





	1. Sleeping Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Stardew Valley. If there there is no chapter for an option then I've not written said option yet.
> 
> This is my first attempt at a Choose Your Own Adventure, but I'm definitely influenced by the Goosebump CYA. Whether you're Juliana or Julian will depend on your first choice, but each choice will have random consequences. Some are good, some are not, hence the horror tag.
> 
> If I need to add a warning and other tags I will.
> 
> Also, I debated really hard about whether or not have a transgender character on top of having the het/slash shipping option, yet felt I was likely adding in to many choices for me as a writer to work with.

Your head hurts.

The sunshine filtering through the window doesn't hurt, but neither does the noise outside of the apartment filtering up from the street below. The desire for waking up evades you yet staying asleep for the whole day does nobody any good. The time for coming up comes, yet you must decide which side of bed you will get out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Which side of the bed do you get out of?**  
>  \- Left - Go to chapter 2  
> \- Right - Go to Chapter 3.


	2. She Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana decided to get up on the left side of the bed.

**Day Zero (Part 1)**

Your eyes open and see a rather dull looking apartment. The colors of the entire place are in blue-grey tones as the landlord doesn't allow anyone the chance of really going at making the place their own. One of the reasons everyone is moving out of the apartment comes down to the fact the landlord doesn't allow such freedoms yet rent is also going up driving the poorer occupants out of the place.

On the positive side the apartment is adorned with colors of your choosing, but your preferred choice is always blue or green tones. The colors feel calming and with yet another JojaMart going in nearby everyone in the area needs something to calm down the trepidation. JojaMart seems out of control as everyone else is discussing. The thought of escaping to the countryside where the corporation hasn't touched anything is honestly appealing to everyone, yet only some have an option of escaping.

With a deep sigh, you step out of your bed and almost step on your handheld gaming system. A curse escapes your mouth while your hand reaches up and rubs your eyes. Comics and games are on the shelf yet don't feel inviting like they usually do. Life seems unadventurous and you find yourself wanting something new in your life. Unfortunately, nothing crosses your mind option wise, so you head towards the bathroom. 

You see a rather thin girl with no significant figure staring back at you with green eyes and shoulder length black hair. Your eyes drift while brushing your teeth and you look down into the trashcan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What do you see in the transcan?**  
>  \- Nothing - Go to chapter 4.  
> \- You see a crumpled envelope and a letter. - Go to chapter 6.  
> \- You see a pregnancy test. - Go to chapter 8.


	3. He Wakes Up

**Day Zero (Part 1)**

Brightness accosts your eyes preventing you from seeing the room at first. Upon clearing your vision, the colors of the small studio apartment prove as delightful as the paintings covering the walls. The shelves are covered with books. A sigh escapes from your lips as you look at the blank canvas realizing the lack of inspiration coming to you. Slowly the city lost many of the green parks which used to inspire your work, yet for some reason the parks which are left also seem static.

Art also doesn't pay the bills from your own pockets. Money isn't something you like going into given the fact people take advantage of such things. You've learned that the hard way and don't wish to repeat the mistakes of the past, yet in the back of your mind you know there is such a chance. You head towards the bathroom and see a young man with a rather androgynous figure looking back at you with brown eyes and brown hair. You carefully brush your hair and look down at the trashcan beside the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What do you see in the trashcan?**  
>  \- Nothing - Go to chapter 5  
> \- You see a crumpled envelope and letter - Go to chapter 7  
> \- You see a condom - Go to chapter 9


	4. Lacking the Luster of a Robin Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to meet someone other than Robin first...  
> \- Go to chapter (n/a) to meet (n/a).

**Day Zero (Part 2)**

There is nothing in the waste basket much in the same manner there is nothing in your life. Part of the reason you're looking for change comes from nothing exciting ever happening in your life, yet in the back of your mind there is a worry that adventure is not something you are cut out for. The other reason comes from never dating anyone. A deep sigh escapes your lips upon remembering the girls at school teasing you about never dating calling you a prude when they were being nice. Remembering the bullying is not on your to do list so instead you head over towards your table and look at the mail sitting on the table.

On the table is a letter from a law office. Your fingers reach out for the envelope and open the letter. The letter is something opened a long time ago and you already know the contents of said envelope. Learning that your grandfather left you a nice piece of land along with a farmhouse hasn't yet sunk in, but you honestly feel now you want a change of pace. Looking over the letter again you take note of the number attached and give this Lewis person a call. You feel your throat tighten upon speaking to him. "Hi. This is Juliana Tobias."

" _Ah! I've been waiting for a call from you Ms. Tobias. Are you moving into your grandfather's farm._ "

You swallow in trepidation, but the words come out of your mouth. "Yes. I think I will."

" _When would you like to move in? I can have someone meet you when you get here._ "

"Today?" It isn't as if you have much. Everything would fit into a small moving trailer, which in some ways bums you out. There isn't much to your life.

" _Of course! Someone will be waiting for you by the bus stop._ "

The phone clicked off making you feel obligated in going now yet wondering in the back of your mind already if you've bitten off more than you can chew. Purchasing the moving boxes and renting the moving truck involves money but giving the former job a notice, you're leaving despite having no actual plans beyond farming when you get to Stardew is possibly the dumbest thing you've ever done.

As you drive towards Stardew the feeling of excitement finally sets in. You in fact feel lucky regarding the whole matter and pull into the bus stop where a woman with red hair is waiting for you. She opens the door and gets into the other side of the truck. "Hi. I'm Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **How do you respond to Robin?**  
>  \- You attempt flirting with her.  
> \- You attempt paying her a compliment.  
> \- You ask for directions to the farm.


	5. Nobody Knows Your Dating Woes

You hate the reminder of last nights attempt of trying to pick up a date. Contrary to what a few friends say regarding the fact some are interested in someone as lanky as yourself you personally have had no luck in finding such a person. In some ways you can still taste the alcohol from last night on your lips yet know this is just your imagination. A glace at the empty canvas makes you wonder if the lack of inspiration comes from this issue.

Walking over towards the kitchen you open one of the drawers and pull out a letter from a law firm detailing the fact your grandfather left you some farmland. Nodding your head you decide you're tired of the reputation which follows you around the bars you frequent of the lack-luck guy and will start a new reputation. The old man on the phone is more than pleased to help, but a red-haired female is waiting for you at the bus stop when you pull up in your small VW Bug with all you own. She leans over. "My name is Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **How do you respond to Robin?**
> 
> \- You attempt flirting with Robin.  
> \- You attempt paying her an honest, yet non-flirtatious compliment.  
> \- You ask for directions to the farm.


	6. The Crumpled Letter to Her

**Day Zero (Part 2)**

With a deep sigh you fish the letter from the waste basket before heading into the kitchen area. A stiff drink feels like the right thing about now, but you would rather not think about the letter in your hand. A quick glance down at the counter allows you to see the letters in a letter holder, but one stands out. Reaching for said letter you remember the farmland left by your grandfather.

Whether you take on farming or not heading out towards the place seems like a good solution for your current problem. After taking a deep breath you reach for the phone and dial up your mother. Her voice actually cheers you up somewhat. "How are you doing dear?"

"I need a favor."

" _What might this be?_ "

"Could you and father pack and mail my things out to Stardew Valley. I've decided to take on the property grandfather left me."

" _Whatever for?_ "

You take a deep sigh before looking down at the letter in your hand. You know you need to tell her the contents of the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the contents of the letter?
> 
> \- The letter is a **Dear John Letter**. - 10  
> \- The letter contains information regarding a **Restraining Order** you filed.


	7. The Crumpled Letter to Him

Your teeth grind in irritation from seeing the letter regarding _them_ in your waste basket. _They_ took advantage of your generosity which is why you're warry about letting people know how you're able to afford such a nice apartment. Coming from money means people looking for a handout and _they_ were one of them. A deep sigh escapes from your lips as you start thinking of an option available to you so you might get away from the dreck of the city.

Then you remember.

In the back of the small closet in your room is a letter which reminds you of the land your grandfather left. In some ways you feel a little guilty as you brushed aside the properties worth until now, yet something feels quaint compared to the life you're now living. You remember spending time in Stardew when you were younger and remembered the people there didn't care whether you were rich or poor, yet you loved the community feel.

It's perhaps time to return to that feeling, but maybe you can deal mentally with the contents of said letter and think things through carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the contents of the letter?  
> \- The letter is a **Dear John** Letter.  
> \- The letter contains information regarding a **Restraining Order** you filed.


	8. Observing the Results

**Day Zero (Part 2)**

You feel ill looking at the pregnancy test. Your eyes blink back the fog filling your mind while you try remembering the results of the test you took the night before, yet the trepidation won't go away. In the back of your mind you wonder how this could happen to you of all people. This kind of thing happens to _that_ kind of girl and as far as you're concerned, you're not _that_ kind of girl.

A slut.

In the back of your mind you know pregnancy can happen to anyone whether they're married or not let alone whether they have sex once in their life meaning even someone with only one partner can end up knocked up. The idea of being a single mother is frightening, yet feels like the least of your worries. You finally decide to take a look at the test to remind yourself of the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the results?  
> \- Negative  
> \- Positive


	9. Fulfilling Previous Night

**Day Zero (Part 1)**

Despite waking up without seeing a certain person of interest from the night before in your bed you still feel amazing. After all, last night was an amazing night of sex which you feel you'll never forget. A deep sigh escapes your lips upon realizing you're actually interested in painting again after thinking back on that person. Before starting into taking your brush to canvas you head over to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat knowing full well you'll forget about eating once you start painting.

What you see on the counter ends up distracting your mind from the task which was on the forefront of your mind. In the back of your mind you attempt remembering whether the item on the counter was there the night before. Shaking your head, you decide it is time to have breakfast. What do you eat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What do you see on the counter?**  
>  \- Toast  
> \- Eggs  
> \- Oatmeal


	10. The Breakup Letter for Her

"I got a letter from them."

" _From them?_ "

"The person I was dating." You take a deep breath while your throat tighten. The letter is in your hand still folded, but you unfold the letter. A few tears well in the corners of your eyes as you thought this person was the one.

" _Why did they break up with you?_ "

"I refused to have sex with them." Your eyes drift down to the letter. "It's right there in their own words. ' _I can't deal with your old-fashioned tendencies._ ' _._ They don't like the fact I'm a prude."

You hear an irritated sound from the other side of the phone as your mother's tongue clicks together. " _If they broke up with you because you refused to have sex with them and wished to maintain your virginity then they are not worthy of you._ "

"Worthy of me?" A sob leaves from deep in your throat and you find yourself reaching for a tissue box so you might blow your nose. You hear your mother state that was exactly what she said yet you still say, " _..._ don't you mean I'm not worthy of them?"

" _Come now dear._ "

"I thought they were the one, that we would start a family together after getting married."

" _You're being over dramatic dear._ "

"I am not being over dramatic." At least you don't think so. After all, this was the first time anybody broke up with you and you really did think they were the one. "I can't stay here. I'm going to move out to that property grandfather left me and get a fresh start. I need a fresh start, but I'm leaving today. You're doing nothing to stop me, and the least you can do is make sure my stuff gets sent out. Please."

You hear a sigh coming from your mother. " _All right sweetheart."_

Your mouth twists into a frown knowing full well the tone of voice she used is in fact the tone she takes on when she is resided to you doing something, she feels is rash and stupid. You brush this off and instead head into your room so you might pack a bag as if you were going on a trip knowing full well your parents will in fact take care of closing down the apartment and sending them along. Your lease is coming up, so that is one thing you don't have to worry about.

Heading downstairs you hail a taxi and take a very expensive ride out to Stardew Valley. On the way, you tell the taxi driver your sob story, but you think they agree with you because they keep saying, "Uh-huh."

The taxi pulls up at the bus stop, but you're surprised at seeing someone waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Who is waiting for you?**  
>  \- Robin  
> 


	11. Pursuit of Friendship

“So what if she broke up with me?” you think for yourself.

You know otherwise.

Closing your eyes, you remember quite well what went down. Earlier in the evening you approached a rather nice restaurant, your fingers playing with the velvet box in your pocket. The ring belonged to your mother and your grandmother before that, so in your mind said ring is the perfect way of proposing to the young woman you’ve fallen in love with. The reservation at the restaurant is also difficult to come by, given the fact how elite the place is.

The waiter arrives, greeting you with ghusto before escorting you to your seat. You’re brought a menu which is set down on the tabletop so that you might gaze over the contents. You met her through a group of friends, one of whom thought playing matchmaker was a good idea and in your mind, the fact you want to propose to her ends up being the right thing – she’s even hinted that’s what you wanted.

Except, she never shows.

Eventually, the restaurant is closing and you find yourself heading back to your studio and find her things packed and a letter on the counter in effect telling her she’s found a better man for her. The hard part?

_Julian,_

_I don’t know how to say this, but I don’t think we are meant to be together. I’m not sure how to put this, so I wrote this in a letter because I felt the whole thing much politer. Please don’t be mad at me, but I feel neglected. I mean, I know you’re wanting to ask me to marry you, but asking me to wear your grandmother’s old, nasty ring doesn’t say you love me at all. So, I found someone else, someone who can better take care of me. Let’s remain friends._

_Issabella_

Except, she didn’t wish to remain friends. Thinking of the incident honestly made your heart sink, remembering keeping in touch with her via social media which she turned around and claimed was stalking only a day later because according to her, the two of you broke up much sooner. That’s how she happened to be engaged to another guy right before you proposed, yet she didn’t bother announcing this happened until after she’d left you the break up letter.

She also smeared you with your friends, but the smearing from one friend who didn’t believe the rumors of depriving her of sex whenever she wanted – you simply didn’t want it to be the most important activity in your life – she’d started smearing you weeks before, not caring that the two of you had been in a relationship for two years now. You feel jilted, but far more by the friends who abandoned you, along with the fact your reputation is in shatters

A thought quickly crosses your mind of getting a fresh start and perhaps making some new friends. Romance is for the birds, but it shouldn’t hurt to form some new relationships outside of the family. More importantly, you remember the farm your grandfather left you and decide to take the chance, but heading to the country sounds like a possible inspiration for your art.

After packing your bags, making a few calls you’re on the way to Stardew Valley in your car when suddenly the car breaks down. Taking a deep breath, you get out of the car, rubbing the back of your head when a truck pulls up. A woman peers out of the window. “Hey? Would you like my son and I to help you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **How do you respond to the woman?**  
>  \- Agree to have her help you. Any help is worth it.  
> \- Say you're fine and can handle the situation yourself. After all you're a man and can take care of yourself.


End file.
